Digital Dimension
by DualwielderofKeyblades
Summary: This is a story that may have a sequal,The 3 Dark entities escape,only the brave heros of the past and present can defend the digiworld in all of its chaos. Its what season 5 could have been R&R! :)
1. The Begining

**Disclaimer**

I as in me do not own digimon in any way shape or form but i do own this fanfic and will give the rights to each chapter at the end of each chaptes and the creator(s) at the end of this fic please R&R and i may give your site the ok for this fic but i have to send it to yoy via e-mail attatchment so dont ask to copy it now i also am starting a long line of Waltkthroughs on some sites so you can ask about that

Takato Get on with the fic

Me: OK OK ON WITH THE FIC hehe go

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Awakening**

It had been 3 years scince everything in the 3 digiworlds had been in peace and everyone was happy The DD hd the crests THE Tamers had the Cards And the Frontierers had the spirits thus putting everything in a balance of nature between the 3 dimesions, all linked under 1 Omega planet.

So it Was that Apocolamon the mutataed one found out that each of his brothers had failed in their respective dimensions.Lucemon and D-Reaper had been sent to the Omega Dungeon Under gaurd be 3 Dragons of Fire,Ice,and Thunder. Now Apocalamon had found the dimesions weakpoints and needed out of the dungion to do it so Lucemon busted them out, Apoclamon gave them the walls weak points, and the D-Reaper killed of the walls. Thus Throwing of Balance and turning the real worlds into 1 bigger planet along with the Digiworld doing the same. Now that the deed had been done, The 3 evil masters Fused into their origial form---- Deathmon (srry i dont have a name, maybe the revised version).

**Meet up of the Groups**

Gennai gave the DD the message, AzulongmonT ( AzulangmonT for tamers And AzulongmonD for DD) gave the tamers the word and Ophanimon for the Fro.s either way it was go tho the Digipalace. And so there was 25 people their each with the right mind to kill the tought of newbs to their game. then Davis,Tai,Takato, & Takuya settled down the groups and threw out intros. Finnaly AzulongmonD&T and Seraphimon apeared onto a crystal stagegiving thenm a one group name Gaurdians.then AzuloongmonD through out a red digiorb alowing the groups to have the higher forms like the leaders. Then they biefed what had happened in the prolouge and sent them off

Tai: Agumon you want a test run your OMnimon capabilities first so you get it brocken in again

Takuya why dont we all break in the new fprms a sec ready

Davis: Set

Takoto: Gooooooo.........

DD: Agumon Warp digivolved to---Wargreymon

Gabumon-Metalgarurumon

Tentomon-Herculesekabuterreimon

Palmon-Rosemon

Gommamon-(No marrine angemon x 2)-Titanmon

Byomon-Pheonixmon

------------------------------------

Hawkmon---Aquilamon

- Silphymon-Statomon

Gatomon

Veemon-Xveemon

-Pialdramon-ImperialdramonFM

Wormon-Stingmon

Armadilomon-Ankylomon

-Shakuamon-Cheemon

Patamon-Angemon

Tamers

Guilmon-Gallantmon

Renamon-Sakuyamon

Cyberdramon-Justimon

Terriermon-Megagargomon

Gaurdramon-HiAndromon

MarineAngemon

Frontier: Sussanomon

And so thats the digivolutin chain if it stays like that well lets make this a short chapter Good Night and ill see you later

Websites for this Fanfic: 

Now Review if this is the only chapter up


	2. The Battles Begin

Well here is another chapter and wow its the same day maybe ill release a few at a time well here it is Chapter 2

**The Battle ensues**

Tai: well those are new we just lost half of the group

Sussanomon: Well this is normal for us

Davis: well everyone saddle up

Gallantmon: I summon the power of GRANNI---------GALLANTMON CRIMSON MODE lets fly

Everyone starts to get into gear and fly to a remote area

Davis: well time to construct a base

Tai: Ok lets see Gallantmon-Wargreymon-Megagargomon you defend the construction everyone else get matierials

So Titanmon brings water, Wargreymon and Metalgarurmon weld out the Air Conditioner, The DD bring 20 plasmas and make them one huge tv (hehe gotta go with the flat one) Sakuyamon summos a barrier to keep everything in place MarineAngemon Brings food Cheemon sets up the warfare, Statimon brings the all important power, and the rest build and build with Brick,Steel,Digizoid, just about everything till it looks like the Superfriends hall of justice only 20X bigger then get in

Sussanomon: lets see if we no anything its how to fight but i have an idea we need Tai,Davis,And gallantmons Digivice all gve him digivice lets see here hmm Digital fusion all the digivices glow and transform into a Gameboy Sp looking digivice with a card slot on top Now thats them all in one use them wisely

Gallantmon: Now we need to set up a contact card-Henry start devicing the gold card so we all have a way to get it

Megagargomon: Got it

IN THE FORTRESS OF EVIL

Deathmon: Come on out Guardians. I want to play with you now that im all warmed up.

Piedmon: Lord Deathmon the DNA and the DDNA is ready all we need is equipment and we can set everything up

Deathmon: Exalent go get me Arukenimon and Mummymon i need to give them something

Piedmon:Yes sir

A Few minutes later

Arukenimon: Yes my lord

Deathmon:I need 50 control spires

Mummymon:and me

Deathmon: Yes you yes o yes go and bring me some dark spores about 25

Mummymon yes sire

BACK AT GAURDIAN H.Q.

Gaurdians dedigivolve

Tai: ok now let see here if we know something Azulongmong gave us the power for a large reason so we may be outnumbered or outmuscled n ways in fact we may even see some......

Macindramon: GIGA CANNON

The hq shield blocks it just in time for Henry,Terriermon,Tai,Agumon,And Takuya to get out on the feild

Agumon warp Digivolved to-Wargreymon

Henry,Terriermon Biomerged to---Megagargomon

Takuya Unified Evolution---Emperorgreymon

Machindramon: O did i mention

Macindramon Dark Digivolved to---Chronomon

Wargreymon: Lets slice em and dice em

Megagargomon: GARGOMISILES

Wargreymon:TERRAFORCE

EmporerGreymon:DRAGONFIRECROSSBOW

Cronomon: Chrono missile

the attaks bow in midair

T.K.: they need Shakuomon

Cody: Right

Angemon---Ankylomon DNA digivolved to.......Shakuomon

Shakuomon sucks up all ove the crono missiles sends them back dedigivolves and

Angemon digivolved to... MagnaAngemon

MagnaAngemon: Gate of Destiny

While the Greymons & Megagargomon push Chronomon back in, Mangna angemon uses the antidote technique to heal everyone

End of Chapter 2 now lets get in chapter 3


End file.
